


Some of Us

by AshVee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Only human - Freeform, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshVee/pseuds/AshVee
Summary: Some of us are only human.He'd used those words as a shield once.





	Some of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I should preface this with the following: I am not caught up. I watched the clip of the Teen Wolf ending on Youtube where Scott is describing his pack and all such things and Stiles just smirks and winks like a motherfucker. From that level of sass, mischief and possibility, this was born.

Human. 

Some of us are only human. Stiles had said those words once, had used them as a shield and had hidden behind them because it was easier than admitting something else might be true. Something else might have stuck around longer than they'd thought. 

He was older now, stronger mentally and physically and emotionally -- he was, damn it. All of those things meant that when he felt something knock on the door, whisper soft and echoing loud all at once, he peaked through the keyhole, saw what was on the other side, what was promised, and with the chain still latched, cracked the door. 

Some of us are only human. 

Some of us use things that aren't. 

He smirked because he knew, because he'd been doing more than dabbling, more than just pretending to be an FBI intern with human goodness to his core. Stiles had always been more than just a human. He'd run with wolves. He'd defeated a thousand year old Nogitusne. He'd been strength at the core of him, just like his grandfather. 

Just like his grandfather, who knew that when something supernatural touched you, it left something behind. His grandfather had been mischief. Stiles had felt that kinship never more than he did in that moment in the dark, with Scott declaring him human. 

A flash of wolf. A touch of chaos. A whisper of banshee. 

The corner of his mouth quirked up, and he sent the kid his best wink. Some of us are mostly human, afterall.


End file.
